The Banned Episode Of CatDog
by Calico Productions
Summary: DON'T go looking for it.


This is going to be different from what I normally write. I'm actually going to tell you all a true story. I know not everyone will believe me, but I just feel like I need to tell people about this _thing_ I saw.

You see, when I was a kid, I watched a lot of cartoons on Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. One of them was 'CatDog'. It was fairly funny and entertaining for it's time, and I still hold it close to my heart.

Years later, when I began writng fanfiction, I got to chatting with a fellow author who called herself JenFantastic. As it turned out, we watched a lot of the same shows growing up. We started talking about 'CatDog'. She told me that there was an episode that never aired, a _banned_ episode. That immediately piqued my interest. After all, if Nickelodeon didn't want me to see it, it MUST be good! I asked her if she knew where I could find it. She said she did, but told me I shouldn't watch it. I kept on asking, and eventually she sent me the link, but not before warning me one last time. I wish I had listened to her.

I clicked on the link. It took me to a website with a pitch black backdrop. It didn't have anything besides the banned episode video. I started the video. The episode began without the opening theme song. The quality of the video was pretty bad, all blurry and out of focus. The first shot was of CatDog lying on the floor of their living room. The room itself was quite dark with only the tiniest glimmer of sunshine coming from one of the windows. I noticed that both Cat and Dog seemed really depressed as they just stared into space. Nothing really happened for about three minutes. Suddenly, it cut to Shriek, who was walking down what looked like a desert road of some sort. She had a rather forlorn expression on her face. This went on for almost five minutes before cutting back to CatDog. There was a close up of Dog's face as a fly landed on his nose. I let out a little laugh at this sight for some reason; I guess it was because it seemed kinda random.

There was static for a few seconds. When that stopped, what I saw next was live action footage of a man in a gas mask staring at the camera. This is the point where I got _really_ creeped out. I tried to turn the video off, but for whatever reason, it just refused. The man continued his staring for what felt like forever. I breathed a sigh of relief when it finally cut to something else.

The next scene was of Shriek standing atop a tall building. The sky was now bright orange without a single cloud in sight. The strange thing about this scene was that, while everything else was in color like normal, Shriek was completely gray. She looked down at the ground below. You could hear crows caw in the distance as tears leaked from the poodle's eyes. She then whispered something, but it sounded like it was being played backwards. And then, to my shock, she leapt off of the roof. I jumped when the static returned before the gas mask clad man popped back up for a coulple of seconds. When it cut back to the actual cartoon, it showed Shriek's dead body lying on the sidewalk as people went about their day as if she weren't even there.

I felt like I could cry. _This _was not what I'd been expecting at all.

After some more static, it then showed Winslow standing alone in a dungeon. He was chanting morbidly in what sounded like Spanish. This scene lasted six minutes.

The next part started off with Cat and Dog staring into each other's eyes spiritlessly. They looked exhausted, as if they hadn't slept in days or even weeks. There was then a shot of a sonogram. It looked human, but also demonic in some way. It then showed another clip of the man in the gas mask, only this time he was holding up a picture of the sonogram.

The very last scene showed Cat hugging Dog who was crying softly as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder. I would have found this adorable if it weren't in such a disturbing episode. Dog's crying continued for five minutes after it faded to black.

I closed the window. Who would make an episode like this?! And why?!

I never heared from Jen again after that. I later found out she had deleted her account. I hope she's okay.

I know what some of you are thinking: You're thinking to yourself "I wanna see this episode!" You want to see it just so you can say you have. You want a glimpse of the dark side of Nickelodeon. I know because I used to be one of you. Well, let me tell you this: You're wrong. Even if you do find this episode, you'll regret it.

When I'm alone at night, I can't shake the feeling that the man in the gas mask is watching me.


End file.
